Rare earth elements (“REEs”) are mined from the Earth's crust. Because of their unique physical and chemical properties, these elements are crucial in a growing number of high-tech products, including high-performance magnets, lasers, computer memory, cell phones, catalytic converters, camera and telescope lenses, and green technologies such as wind turbines and hybrid vehicles, to name a few.
Many countries, including the United States produce REEs, but China has been the dominate producer of REEs, accounting for between 70-90% of the supply of the world's REEs. REEs are difficult to mine in part because it is unusual to find them in concentrations high enough for economical extraction. Use of GPS-controlled drills and Gamma-ray sampling allows geologists to identify higher REE-containing ore. The ore is often laced with radioactive materials such as thorium and current methods for the extraction and processing of REEs requires large amounts of carcinogenic toxins including organic solvents, ammonia salts, and strong acids. Leaching of metals has high energy/capital costs, high CO2 emissions, and many negative health and environmental impacts.
As the demand for REEs continues to surge at a rapid rate, there remains a need for tools to help increase and diversify the supply of REEs, develop clean and low cost extraction processes, improve efficiencies, and recapture REEs through reuse and recycling.